First Love & The Past:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: The Past could be a bad thing, or a good thing for a Duke Boy! Stay Tuned, you don't want to miss a thing, IT'S COMPLETED!


First Love & The Past:

_**It was not a typical day in Hazzard County, Georgia, everyone was suffering through a heatwave, & they were miserable, if they want to stay cool, they go to "The Boar's Nest, where Rosco, now the County Commissioner, sprung for Air Conditioning. Everyone has been going there for the past 2 weeks, for the air conditioning, and drinks.**_

_**Daisy Duke was busy serving the customers, like usual, she was everyone's favorite waitress, when she set a drink down for one of the customers, she looked up, & her eyes sparkled, as her cousins came in, she went over to them, she directed them to a table, & she asked them what they will have.**_

Daisy (smiling at her cousins): What's it going to be, Guys?

Luke: Our usual drinks, Daisy.

Bo (nodded in agreement): Yeah, that sounds good, Daisy.

_**Daisy nodded, & went to fill the order at the Bar, while she waited, she took a look at her cousins, she knew it was hard to stay out of trouble, but she loved them anyway, suddenly she had a thought, & she thought about the last couple of months, this is what she thought.**_

_Daisy (thinking): Bo & Luke work so hard, & so does Uncle Jesse, I hope that they can enjoy the fruits of their labor, I know that there is a race that the boys want to enter, I will come up with the money as a surprise to them, & I am gonna take Uncle Jesse to watch, & there won't be any worries that day. (She heard her name being called)._

_**She suddenly snapped back to the Present, & found it was Jim, the Bartender, getting her attention; she smiled, & blushed, as she apologized to him.**_

Daisy (smiled as she was apologizing): Sorry, Jim, I was wondered off there.

Jim (smiled): No problem, Daisy, Here's your order. (He put two beers on her tray).

Daisy (smiled once more): Thanks, Jim.

_**She walked away, and made it to her cousins' table, she handed them their drinks. She said this to him, as she was doing this.**_

Daisy (handing Luke his drink): Y'all want to go Jukin' tonight, I heard that they have The Charlie Daniels Band playing tonight.

Luke (taking his beer, & took a sip): Sounds good to me. (He looked over at Bo): How about you, Bo?

Bo (taking his drink from Daisy): I don't know, I'll think about it.

_**Luke & Daisy nodded, they know there must be a reason for Bo to say that, they aren't going to push, they were just surprised to say that, & they knew he loved Jukin', so they left it alone for the time being.**_

_**Meanwhile at the Duke Farm, Jesse Duke, the Patriarch,**__**has some fans going, was enjoying the quietness, he was looking over some of the Family Albums, especially the one when Bo, Luke, & Daisy were kids, he looked over the photo of Bo, Luke, & their friend, Melissa Anderson in their Little League Uniforms, he thought this about that practically photo & the memory that just flashed in his mind.**_

_Jesse (thinking): Those kids were inseparable, Bo, & Luke always made sure to include her in whatever activity they were doing with Daisy, & they were especially wonderful to her when her parents died, & Luke dated her, they broke up, then Bo showed an interest in her, he talked to Luke out of respect to him, I remembered that he appreciated Bo's honesty,_ _& he told him to go ahead, & date her. They were hot & heavy, still he, Luke, & Melissa_ _did everything together,until she moved away to Texas to be an Texas Ranger, Luke was incredibly supportive & made sure Bo was not alone, I hope to see Melissa, & that she comes visit the boys, I also hope that they would do stuff together, cause it would be like the old days, & we need some of that here._

_**Jesse snapped back to the Present, & closed the Album; he went into the Kitchen, he made up some Lemonade & Cookies, cause he knew that Bo, Luke, & Daisy would be home any minute.**_

_**Everything was going good at "The Boar's Nest", & Daisy was coming through for an order, when a rowdy customer grabbed, & she shouted loudly.**_

Daisy (shouted): Let me go!!!!

Customer: Oh come on, you know you love it, Girl.

Daisy (anger): No, I don't. (She struggled, & tried to hit him, but he was strong, & he tries to kiss her with his Whiskey breath)

_**This was going on for another second, when Bo, & Luke came out of the Men's Room; they came to Daisy's rescue, along with Cooter, who just came in.**_

Luke (keeping his temper in check): Let her go, Mister.

Bo: Yeah, before there is trouble, we don't want any, I am sure that you don't want that neither.

Cooter (giving a small smile): Yeah, why don't you cool it? Go & get some fresh air.

Customer (angry now): Ohhh, Take her; she is nothing but a nasty tease. (He threw Daisy to the Bar, knocking the wind out of her, & Jim went to check on her)

Bo (angry now): What do you say?

Customer (smirk as he looked at his friends, & back a them): You heard me.

Luke (equally angry): No one speaks about our kin, & gets away with this.

Cooter (venom): Apologize.

Customer (being a wise guy): OK, I am sorry that you know such a Slut. (He & his friends laughed)

_**That set the three men off, & they got into a fight with the guy, & his friends.**_

_**Meanwhile Melissa Anderson, a Fire Redhead, Emerald Green Eyed beauty, was making her way back to her old hometown, she was excited to see everyone including the Dukes, when she thought about Bo, & she thought this.**_

_Melissa (thinking): Me, & Bo had a hot, & steamy past, I have some regrets about the breakup, I hope that he has some too, I had some bad relationships, & Bo was my best & only great one, I wonder what he would do if he saw me again after 5 years?_

_**She shook it off, she knew how Bo would probably react, & she hopes that they would talk it out, even though, they aren't together anymore, she would love him no matter what, and when she saw the sign "You are now entering Hazzard County, she said this to herself.**_

Melissa (to herself): Hazzard County, Here I come.

_**She entered Hazzard County in total silence, got to the Hazzard County Motel, went inside to check in, she unpacked & got settled, & changed into a fresh pair of Blue Jeans, Yellow Tanktop, & Blue Denim Shirt over it, then she went to "The Boar's Nest" for a drink to cool herself off.**_

_**The fight at "The Boar's Nest" continued, Melissa entered & found that Bo, Cooter, & Luke were fighting, there were Bystanders, who were watching, & Daisy was frantically yelling for help, Melissa was shocked to see her friend, she got to her, & asked her.**_

Melissa (exclaimed): Daisy!

Daisy (shocked): Melissa! What are you doing here?

Melissa: I came home for a visit. (indicated to the fight): What the hell is going on here?

Daisy: Oh, some guy grabbed me, he was rude, knocked me down, the guys told him to cool it, he didn't, so now they are fighting, please help them, Melissa.

_**Melissa nodded, she wasn't going to watch the men in her life get hurt & she walked over to the fight, & she shouted loudly.**_

Melissa (shouted): OK, Knock it off, let them go!

_**They wouldn't listen, & Melissa jumped in, she knocked one of the guys out, & got the rude customer off of Cooter, & got her Denim shirt ruined in the process, but he took her hostage. He said this with venom to them, as he held a knife to her throat.**_

Customer (venom): Move, & she dies!

_**Cooter, Bo, & Luke were frozen, they did not want to make the wrong move, & Bo said this to Melissa.**_

Bo (looking at Melissa): Honey, You not going to stand for that, Aren't you?

_**The customer loosen his grip on her, & she stepped on is foot, & he let her go, she turned around, she shouted this to him.**_

Melissa (shouted): You son of a bitch! (she punched him in the eye & kicked him in the Groin; she took a hold of him, & marched him towards the outside, & threw him out, where he groaned in pain. (shouted once more): Stay out, until you become human!

_**She turned & went to his friends, she said this to them with a warning.**_

Melissa (warning): Get out & stay out, don't let me catch you in here, otherwise I won't be so friendly.

_**They nodded, & scrambled out, they got their friend on the way out; they got into their car, & drove off.**_

_**She turned towards the crowd, & they clapped, cheered, & whistled, Melissa gave a small smile, & took her bow; she went to the Dukes, & Cooter. Luke & Bo asked her this out of concern.**_

Luke (concern): Are you OK, Mel?

Melissa (inspecting her shirt, & found a huge rip, she took it off, & wrapped it around her waist, she replied angrily): Yeah, I'm fine; the Asshole ruined my favorite shirt!

Bo (equally concerned): You sure?

Melissa (calming herself down, & smiled at them): Yes, I am fine, thanks.

_**They stood a table, & Daisy went for a second & came back with a Budweiser for Melissa.**_

Daisy (handing her a Budweiser, then hugged her): Here, Darlin', on the house for what you did today.

Melissa (smiled at her & took it, she hugged her back): Thanks Daisy. (she took a swig of it, & gave her friends her attention)

Cooter (giving her a hug & a kiss): Thanks a lot, Mel, We owe you one.

Melissa (chuckled): How about a free Oil Change, & we call it even?

Cooter (chuckled): You got a deal, Sweetheart!

_**Next Luke came up to her, & did the same gesture as Cooter.**_

Luke (smiling): You hadn't changed a bit; you are still beautiful as ever.

Melissa (smiled): You can still charm the whiskers off of a cat, Luke.

Luke (giving her one more hug): Welcome back, Melissa.

Melissa (hugged him back): Thanks, Luke.

_**Last Bo came up to her, they both felt awkward for a moment, & she smiled, & said to this to him.**_

Melissa (smiling): How about a kiss & a hug for your old friend?

_**Bo smiled back, & they hugged, & shared a kiss, Daisy, Cooter, & Luke saw how it was, they knew what it meant.**_

Bo (still feeling awkward): You know, I could've handled that guy.

Melissa (teasing): Yeah, you could've, but he still would've been big enough to kick your ass.

_**Bo stuck out his tongue at her, they all laughed including Bo, & the mood has lightened up a bit.**_

_**They all sat down at the table, & caught up on old times, then after awhile, Bo said this to her, as he looked at her.**_

Bo (to her): We were going to go out Jukin', Instead of that, you should come out to the farm, Uncle Jesse would love to see you. (to Cooter): Cooter, You & Uncle Jesse could cook BBQ on the Grill tonight. (to his cousins): What do you think, Guys?

_**Daisy, & Luke both nodded in agreement, & were excited by Bo's idea.**_

Melissa (uncertain): I don't know, Bo.

Luke (urging): Come on, Mel, Do it, Uncle Jesse loves entertaining.

_**Melissa looked over at Daisy & Cooter; they nodded in agreement to what Luke said.**_

Melissa (made up her mind): OK, I will come.

Bo (smiling): OK, 7:30, Do not be late, otherwise you would have to face Uncle Jesse's wrath.

Melissa (rolled her eyes, & laughed): Then we wouldn't want that, now don't we?

_**Daisy finished her shift without further problems, then she, Cooter, & the Boys went to their homes to freshen up & change their clothes, Melissa went back to the Hotel to shower, change, & take a nap, before heading out to the Dukes' Farm that night.**_

_**Melissa had a thought, it was about Bo & what is going on that night, she thought this to herself.**_

_Melissa (thinking): What the hell am I thinking? He was just being nice, & it was wonderful on his part to ask, & I was nice enough to accept, even though he was sneaky to use Uncle Jesse as an excuse, I think that nothing is going to happen while I am visiting._

_**Once she was satisfied of knowing that, she went to sleep without any problems.**_

_**Meanwhile Bo was taking a cold shower to cure himself of the effects of seeing Melissa again, & he was thinking the same thing, & he was nervous as the image of Melissa entered his mind.**_

_Bo (thinking): God, She is beautiful more than ever, & I know that we broke each other's hearts, & I had bad relationships, & so did she. I think we can continue being friends without the worries, nothing is going to happen. _

_**Bo snapped back to the Present, & got out of the shower, he wrapped himself with a towel, & went to the Bedroom, that he shared with Luke, & changed into his usual outfit, it consists of a Yellow Shirt, with 3 top buttons unbuttoned to show off his tan, & a pair of Blue Jeans, he was unconvincing to himself, & his family already knows what is going on.**_

_Bo (thinking once more, exclaiming): Who am I kidding?!_

_**He finished getting dressed, & joined his family for Lemonade & Cookies.**_

_**Melissa woke up, & had a snack; she was hoping that things would go good at the Duke Farm, she knew that she & Bo would have to work through their issues, she hopes that tonight won't start the same argument that they had 20 years ago. She got up & leaves the Hotel Café; she got into her car, heading for the Duke Farm. She thought this on the way there.**_

_Melissa (thinking): Please, God, Make sure that tonight goes OK for me, & Bo, we need this to happen, if you do this for me, I promise I won't give you any problems, & I would owe you a bunch of favors too._

_**Melissa snapped back to the Present, & continued on her way, she was nervous, & excited about seeing Bo, she needs some of the good old days, cause she suffered enough in the past; she made the rest of the ride in silence.**_

_**Meanwhile after Lemonade, & Cookies, the Dukes relaxed a bit, Bo went outside, & entered the Barn, he went up to the Hayloft to do some thinking, he heard a some steps coming up the ladder, without looking he knew with a smile that it was Luke coming up, & he looked towards his direction.**_

Luke (smiling): How are you doing, Cousin?

Bo (smiling a big smile): I am fine, I am surprised to see Melissa again, it brought up some memories, & also some bad ones before she left, I am hoping we can work through our issues, cause no matter what, she is the most important thing in my life, besides you guys.

Luke (putting an supportive hand on his shoulder): I hope you do, Bo, cause you guys look great together, & belong together, so try your hardest to win her back.

_**Bo nodded in agreement, & told Luke that he would do it.**_

Luke (smiled once more): Come on; Let's get this BBQ started, before Melissa comes.

Bo (smiled once more too): OK.

_**They walked towards the Grill, & as they were doing this, Luke said this to him.**_

Luke (warning): You screw up these Ribs, I will kill you!

Bo (sarcastically): Ohhh, I am shaking in my boots, Cousin.

_**They got to the Grill, & went in to get what they needed, they started up cooking, Jesse & Daisy came out to set up the Picnic Table, Cooter showed up, & helped with the BBQ, he brought a Strawberry Pie for dessert.**_

_**Melissa got to the farm in record time, she got out her car, & started towards her friends, & the man she considered a 2nd father, she took one look at Bo, was shocked to see that he is more handsome than ever, when he wears his Yellow shirt, & leaving 3 buttons unbuttoned, also showing off his tan, she thought to herself.**_

_Melissa (thinking): Damn, He is more handsome than ever, & if I get back together with him, I would be dead in a week!_

She snapped back to the Present, she smiled as she called out to her friends, & she went over to join them, & have a fun evening that night.

_**The Dinner was successful, & Jesse enjoyed catching up with Melissa, & everyone was having fun, then when everything is all cleared off, Bo asked Melissa a question.**_

Bo: Wanna go for a walk with me?

Melissa (smiling): Sure.

Bo (smiling a bigger smile, exclaiming): Great!

_**They went off towards the back of the house, to the little pond that they used to use to cool themselves off by swimming, or to go Skinny Dipping, there was a moment of silence, & Melissa was the one who broke it first.**_

Melissa (sighing, giving him her full attention): Bo, We have some things to work out.

Bo (nodded in agreement): Yeah, We do. (he indicated to a bench): Let's sit down.

_**She nodded, & they went to the bench, sat down, & made themselves comfortable.**_

Melissa: Bo, Do you ever think about the past, & what happened to us?

_**Bo was dreading this, & he didn't know what to say to Melissa's question, so he decided to be honest, he looked at her, then towards the sunset that was happening, & said this to her.**_

Bo (sighing): I do, I mean it hurt me, when you decided to leave me & Hazzard, not giving us a chance for a future.

_**Melissa was surprised to hear that, she was keeping her temper in check, & she said to him.**_

Melissa (temper in check): You hurt me first, when I told you I was accepted by the Texas Rangers, I never gotten any support from you, & when I asked you whether I should stay or go, you told me it's up to me, Damnit, Bo, you didn't even fight for me, & it broke my heart so bad, I left two days later, & never came back until today.

Bo (angry now): I didn't want to appear selfish, I wanted you to go for your dreams, & If I asked you to stay, you would've resented me big time, & I couldn't live with it. I loved you, & I always will.

Melissa (equally angry): Well, you surely had one hell of a way to show your love, & if you wanted me to stay, I could've taken a job as Deputy, I wouldn't resent you, I loved you too, & I always will, (now shouting): But you are Pigheaded, & Stubborn as always, I am so glad that now my visits are once a year!

Bo (shouting): You are impossible!

_**They both calmed down for a second after that, & Bo said to her.**_

Bo (calmly as he kept his emotions in check): Maybe, you should go before we say anything more to hurt each other, that we will regret later.

Melissa (keeping her emotions in check too, & nodded in agreement): Maybe, I should.

_**They walked back to the house, Melissa got into her car, & Bo went inside to cool off for a while, Luke, & the others knew what was going on.**_

_**When Melissa was getting ready for bed, she calmed herself down, & felt better that she had the screaming match with Bo, & she thought as she settled herself into bed.**_

_Melissa (thinking): I don't know why I let Bo get to me like that, or still do, I do love him, & I am glad we got the past out of the way, I am gonna have a calm discussion with him tomorrow at "The Boar's Nest", & maybe it will go better than today._

_**Feeling better with the decision she just made, she curled herself underneath her covers, & fell asleep peacefully that night, with other dreams dancing in her head.**_

_**Meanwhile Bo was doing the same thing, he changed his clothes, & decided to sleep in his Boxer Shorts, he & Luke talked about what happened before, & the young Duke felt much better, as he settled himself down for a good night sleep, he thought this.**_

_Bo (thinking): I can't believe I let my temper get the best of me, & I took out on my best friend, the one person, besides my family, who understands me, I do love her, & I can't admit it now, like I couldn't then. (letting out a single tear): I am afraid of losing her to that damn job as a Ranger. (composing himself, he felt better once again): I am gonna tell her, even though it's 5 years too late, she makes me happy, & I know I make her happy, so I am gonna tell her tomorrow at "The Boar's Nest" when I apologize to her for being such a Jackass to her._

_**Bo felt good about the decision, that he made too, he went to sleep without any problems too, & he had some pretty good dreams dancing in his head too.**_

_**The next afternoon, Bo went to "The Boar's Nest" as usual, & he saw Melissa sitting at the Bar, he thought to himself as he saw her.**_

_Bo (thinking): She looks more beautiful today than yesterday, & I can't wait to see the possibilities of being with her are going to be._

_**He went over to her, & smiled at her as she finished talking to Daisy, & when Daisy left, he smiled & said to her.**_

Bo (smiling): Hi.

Melissa (smiling): Hey there, Bo.

_**They felt awkward for a couple of minutes, & then they both said in unison.**_

Bo & Melissa (in unison, exclaiming): I am so sorry!

_**They both laughed, & sat down at a table, they had a couple of Ice Teas, & fanning themselves off, cause it's so hot. Bo said this to her to make peace first with Melissa.**_

Bo: I am so sorry for losing my temper, &I am so sorry for what I said, I understood why you needed to move out of here, & I just want to say I am so proud of you, & what you accomplished, I am also so sorry for not supporting you when you needed me.

Melissa: I am sorry for what I said, & for hurting you the way I did, I should had handle it better, & I am sorry for not being honest with you, I hope that I hadn't blown my 2nd chance with you, Bo.

Bo (smiling): You hadn't, as matter of fact, how about we go Jukin' with Luke & his date tonight?

Melissa (smiling): I would love to.

_**With that, they had a wonderful afternoon together, & Melissa went to do some shopping, & Bo went back to the farm to help Luke do the chores that afternoon, so their uncle could rest, they took their shirts off, & went back to work.**_

Luke (smiling & his eyes sparkle at Bo): I am so glad that you work things out with Melissa, & that you guys got a 2nd chance to be together.

_**Bo nodded, & he was thinking to himself about thought of what is going to be in his future, he thought this.**_

_Bo (thinking): I am so glad that I have Melissa back in my life, & this time, we are going to be taking things slow, & I am not going to make the same mistake twice._

_**Later that night, Melissa was getting ready for her date Bo, she decided to dressed in a Light Pink Dress, and matching High-heeled Sandals, she put her hair up in a twist, & she thought to herself as she put her makeup on.**_

_Melissa (thinking): I can't believe that I am doing this again, I am not in Highschool anymore, & I can't get into a new relationship fast, I need time, I hope that Bo understands that we need to be friends._

_**She finished dressing, & she hurried to the Lobby, she found Bo waiting for her, & he told her that she looked fantastic, he went into the Backseat with her, she greeted Luke, & the "General Lee" headed off to pick up Luke's date.**_

_**That evening, everything was in full swing & "The Boar's Nest" was jumping. Everyone loved the music that was playing. Bo & Melissa took a break, & they had fun talking with Luke & his date, then once they got Melissa back to her hotel, Bo walked her in, & they talked on the way inside.**_

Bo: I am so glad that we did this tonight, & I hope that we can continue to do this more often.

Melissa (serious expression on her face): Bo… We need to talk about this right now.

Bo nodded, & indicated for her to continue of what she needs to say.

Melissa (letting her emotions out, & crying): I can't do this now, I can't go into a relationship too fast, & I hope that you can understand on how I feel, I am so sorry, but I need time to figure this out, so please call me in a couple days, I am sorry for doing this, I love you. (she kissed him on the cheek, & went quickly upstairs to her room, & stopped halfway & looked at Bo once more): I love you, Bo, I always will.

_**She went up to her room, & leaving Bo letting his emotions out, he let out some tears, & headed back outside to Luke, & once Luke saw the condition that Bo was in, he knew better than to ask, he drove them both home to the farm.**_

_**The next morning, Jesse, & Daisy saw that Bo was in no condition to do some chores, & Luke quickly filled them in on the possibility that Melissa ended things before they even started, & Daisy told them not to worry, she can watch out for Bo & be there for him, she had a plan of having him helping her make some of his favorite cookies.**_

_**Bo was laying his bed for a while, & he couldn't think of anything but Melissa, he couldn't believe that she ended things before they even started, & he couldn't figure out why, he had one thought on his mind, & it was this that made sense to him.**_

_Bo (thinking): Maybe, she thinks I am going to hurt her once again, or that she will hurt me, but she shouldn't be afraid of it, cause we can work through this together. I am going to convince her, I am going to give her time._

_**He snapped back to the Present, when Daisy called him down for breakfast, it was like this.**_

Daisy (calling up to him): Bo, Come down, Breakfast is ready!

Bo (calling back to her): I'm coming, Daisy!

_**He went to dress in his usual clothing, & he forgot his problems for a while, Being with Daisy always put him in a good mood, & maybe if his mood improved, the rest of the day would go good.**_

_**Later that afternoon, Daisy met Melissa for some shopping in Atlanta, Daisy was worried about her friend, & she smiled at her, when they stopped to have some lunch, she said to her with concern.**_

Daisy (concern): Are you all right there, Sugar?

Melissa (trying to be convincing with a fake smile): I am fine, Daisy, Really, I am, don't worry about me.

Daisy: You aren't fooling me, Melissa Anderson, You miss Bo, & you started to regret your decision on ending things with Bo.

Melissa (shaking her head "no"): I am not, it's just I had a bad relationship, & it hurt me bad, he was such a jerk, I never want Bo to experience it, & I need time before I make a decision.

_**Daisy nodded, & when their lunch came, they ate in silence, not thinking about anything else for the time being.**_

_**Meanwhile, Luke & Bo were doing some work on the "General Lee", Luke was concerned about his cousin, he asked him.**_

Luke (concern): How are you doing, Cousin?

Bo (giving a small smile): As well as could be expected, Luke, I mean I miss her, but I love her enough to give her space like she requested.

Luke (nodded): I know, I am sure that she appreciates it, you will work things out with her.

Bo (smiling bigger this time): Thanks, Luke; you always make me feel better.

Luke (matching his smile): Just paying you back for the times you made feel better, when I need it.

_**They went back to work in silence, once the Duke Boys are underneath a hood, there is no way of getting their attention.**_

_**Melissa made her decision, she wants a relationship with Bo, she decided to put her heart on the line, & come clean with him, & he deserves at least that, for changing his attitude towards her. She is going to come clean with him, & tells him that if he wants the relationship to happen, that they have to go slow for a while. She called Bo up, & asked for a date to go to "The Boar's Nest", he was delighted, & accepted, & they went to get ready for their date.**_

_**Once they were finished getting ready, Bo went to pick Melissa at the hotel, when they saw each other, they had an opinion on each other's outfit, & this is what Melissa thought of Bo's Denim outfit he chose for the evening.**_

_Melissa (thinking as she smiled at him): Denim looks great on him, it brings out the Blue in his eyes, & it made him even more attractive._

_**As she stood there, she fell in love with Bo all over again, he made her heart race, & she loves the excitement that he brings along with him.**_

_**Bo was equally excited when he saw Melissa, this is what he thought of Melissa's outfit, Blue Jeans, Pink Tank Top, White Sneakers, and a simple Braid, & she did up for her hair.**_

_Bo (thinking): Seeing her dressed up like that reminds me of the old times, when we were 16, & I pick her up for the Drive In, or the Ice Cream Parlor, I am falling in love with her all over again, when I see her now in front of me._

_**For Bo, Melissa standing there looking as young as she did, when he first saw her 5 years ago, he need some reminders of the good times, & he is happy that Melissa provides that for him.**_

_**They both snapped back to the Present, & Bo said this to her with a smile.**_

Bo (smiling): You look absolutely fantastic, Melissa, you will have every guy's hearts in your hands by the end of the night.

Melissa (in a sort of flirty manner): I don't want any other guy. I want you, Bo, & only you.

Bo (chuckling, looking at her with a raised eyebrow): Oh yeah?

Melissa (smiling): Yeah, I do.

_**They shared a passionate hot kiss, they went at it for a while, & then they stopped, knowing full well, that something will happen, if they didn't leave for their date.**_

Bo (as he lead her to the "General Lee"): Let's go.

_**Melissa nodded, & they made it to the car, Bo helped her, they drove off to "The Boar's Nest".**_

_**When they got there, they danced, drank, & had some dinner, after a 2nd round of dancing, Bo & Melissa sat down at the table, & Melissa told Bo everything about her last dreadful relationship, Bo was listening, concentrating on her words. When she was done, Bo hugged her, & let her go, he said this to her.**_

Bo: I am so sorry for the hell you went through, but I am not going to hurt you, you know I wouldn't hurt you, Mel, Right? You are the most important thing to me, besides my family, & I love you to pieces.

_**Melissa smiled, she knew that she can trust Bo with her life, & that he wouldn't hurt her, or put her in danger, he would die first, if something would happen to her, she smiled, & said this to him.**_

Melissa (smiling): I know it, Bo, I do trust you, & I know that you wouldn't hurt ever, I was thinking that we take this relationship slowly, Is that OK with you, Bo?

_**Bo smiled, & said this simply to her.**_

Bo (smiling a bigger smile): Anything you want, Sweetie.

_**The rest of the evening was successful, & Melissa gave Bo a "Good Night" kiss as sort of his reward of being understanding, & being a gentleman that night.**_

_**The next day, Luke saw a complete change in his young cousin, & he was happy to see it, he wants Bo to be happy, instead of a sad one, he went over to his cousin, who was working on the bottom of the "General Lee", he was on a roller, Bo heard his cousin coming towards him, & smiled, he looked up, & was wondering what Luke want.**_

Bo (smiling his trademark grin): The "General Lee" will be in Prime Condition by next month for the race, we want to enter.

_**They both know that they need the $10,000 to enter for the Big Leagues, & if they don't have it, plus making the deadline, they can't race, & they need the $500,000 for the expenses, that the farm has collected in the last 5 months.**_

Luke: That's not what I was talking about, but it's good news, Bo, No, I was wondering what has you in such a great mood.

Bo (smiling): Me, & Melissa worked out our problems, & I think we can make it this time.

Luke (giving Bo a hug): I am so happy for you, Cousin, I knew it; I knew that you could work out your issues.

Bo (welcoming Luke's hug & accepting it): Thanks for your support, Luke, I owe you a lot.

_**Luke nodded, & smiled, then he helped Bo finish up the tasks on the "General Lee".**_

_**Later that evening, Daisy was excited, she raised her goal of raising money for her cousins to enter the race, that they wanted to enter, Plus, Melissa offered to cook the Dukes & Cooter dinner for making feel welcomed back into Hazzard, & after dessert, Daisy ushered them into the Living Room.**_

Daisy (smiling, & handing an envelope to Bo & Luke): Here, this is for you, Guys, I hope you like it.

_**They opened it, found a check, & gasped, Luke looked at her, & said in shock to her.**_

Luke (shocked): $10,000? Daisy, We can't accept this, Honey, this is your money, & you are going to need it for an emergency.

Bo (agreeing): Yeah, Baby, we can't, Why did you this?

Daisy (smiling): I did it, cause I love you, You put your lives on hold for us, when you came back from the Circuit, you guys, & Uncle Jesse worked too hard, I think we need a treat, so take the money, enter the "General Lee", & kick some butt, but, I want you to be very careful.

Luke & Bo (smiling & exclaimed in unison): We promise!

_**Daisy nodded, Bo & Luke gave her a hug & kiss, then they handed over the check to Jesse, Cooter, & Melissa, they were in disbelief, but happy for the boys, & they had a little celebration that night too, not just a wonderful dinner.**_

_**The next couple of weeks were great for Bo, & Melissa, they were taking things very slow, until Melissa felt comfortable enough to be bold to move to the next step, & surprise the hell out of Bo, they had a Picnic in Jenson's Meadow, one sunny day. They were done eating, & cleaning up, Melissa asked how he liked the food.**_

Melissa (smiling a big smile): How did you like the food, Honey?

Bo (smiling): It was great, Darlin', I am satisfied, & stuffed to the bone.

_**She moved in on him, & pushed him to the ground, she had a sly smile, that Bo knew all too well, & she began to undo his shirt. She moved her hands, up & down his upper body, he shivered at her touch, she said huskily to him.**_

Melissa (huskily): I am ready to do this, how about you, Cowboy? Got an hour to kill?

_**Bo smiled, & nodded, he went to work on her Blouse, then they both shed the rest of their clothes, they went down on to the blanket, the cleanup was momentarily forgotten, Bo played with her Breasts, & worked on her nipples, until she moaned out in pleasure.**_

Melissa (moaned): Oh, Bo, please don't stop! (she stretch out as she enjoyed the touches that Bo was inflicting on her): I love you, Bo, & I always will.

Bo (smiled as he looked up): I love you too, Darlin'.

_**He kept on inflicting little touches & kisses on Melissa, & she moaned in pleasure, he was gentle as he could be, & he loved the fact, that she wanted more, cause it was he was the cure, she was looking for, a thirst that she needed quenched, he loved the responsibility of it.**_

_**Suddenly Melissa flipped Bo over, & she loved being on top now, & Bo on the bottom, she said with a smile to him.**_

Melissa (smiling): When I am on top, I rule, understand me?

Bo (smiled at her exclaimed): Yes, Ma'am!

_**They kept making love, & sealing a commitment to one another, they were happy finally, & that afternoon, they went Skinny Dipping, & fell asleep by the lake, they went home to tell the Dukes, & Cooter that they were officially a couple, & everyone was so happy that they went to "The Boar's Nest" to celebrate that night.**_

_**The next month came & went, the Race came up, & everyone in Hazzard went to see Bo, & Luke enter & win, they had a great start, & kept it, then they sped past them, & everyone cheered, Daisy & Melissa ran ahead of Jesse & Cooter to congratulate the boys.**_

Daisy (smiling as she exclaimed, she hugged Luke tightly): Ohhh, I am so proud of you, Boys! (she turned to Bo): Give me a hug, you!

Bo ( let out a yell): Wahoo!

_**They hugged her back, & thanked her, then they got ready for Melissa to hug them.**_

Melissa (smiled as she hugged the boys): Me too, I am very proud of you!

_**Jesse & Cooter stood back & watched with a smile, when the boys, Daisy, & Melissa were done, they had a wonderful dinner to celebrate.**_

_**The next following month, Rosco announced he was retiring, & suggested Melissa for the job, Enos, & Cletus encouraged her to take it, even the Dukes, she accepted it, & changed the look of the Department for the better, which means NO UNIFORMS!!!, Everyone was also happy that it was the start of Fall, & no more Heatwave for awhile. She told the Dukes later that evening.**_

Melissa: I am staying, cause I missed my home, & there is nothing for me in Texas.

Luke (nodded & smiled): Good, Cause this town needs you, & we missed you too much, Mel.

Daisy (smiling & teasing): We could use another woman around here to keep up with these boys.

_**Bo & Luke stuck out their tongues, & everyone laughed up a storm, that made the mood improved a bit.**_

_**The next following week, Bo proposed to Melissa, & she accepted, Luke, Daisy, & Jesse were thrilled, they had a celebration dinner for them. The happy couple went outside after dinner, to watch a sunset, & Bo asked her this.**_

Bo: How did your Boss feel about you quitting your job & moving back here?

Melissa (smiling): He understood, but was disappointed, he knew that I had something better here, & he wished me luck. I am so happy to be home, & starting my new life with you.

Bo (choked back on his emotions a bit): You are?

_**Melissa nodded, & they kissed, sharing a hot passionate kiss, then they went back to watching the wonderful sunset in front of them going down.**_

_**The next following year, Bo & Melissa were married, Jesse, Cooter, Luke & Daisy all built them a house, on the land that belong to Bo's Daddy, Mitchell, & on their Wedding Night, Bo said this with a smile, as he stood at the Fireplace, & she sat down on their new Couch.**_

Bo (smiling): I love you, Mrs. Duke.

_**Melissa returned the smile, & said this to him.**_

Melissa (smiling): I love you too, Mr. Duke.

_**Bo had a sly look on his face, & he raised his eyebrows at her, he asked her with a smile.**_

Bo (raising his eyebrows in sly way, & smiled at her): Want go & christen our new bed?

_**She nodded, & he ran towards her scooped her up, she squealed with delight.**_

Melissa (squealing happily): Bo, Let me go!

Bo (smiled & exclaimed): Never!

_**They went inside of their bedroom, & settled down, they shed their clothes off, & made passionate love, they didn't leave the room for 2 days.**_

End of: First Love & The Past:

_**Balladeer: Bo & Melissa ending up having a wonderful life, Melissa ended up being a successful Sheriff in Hazzard County history, & Bo continues to race with Luke, & they still have the reputation as the Best Drivers, Bo retired when their 4 kids were born, & Luke also retired, when his daughter was born, they worked on the farm, & the other farms around them for money, & the Dukes remain closer than ever, that's never going to change. So stay tuned, y'all, you don't want to miss another Melissa & Bo adventure, Y'all, Come back now, you hear?**_

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 2


End file.
